Brian Dances
'''Brian Dances '''is a web series created and directed by Brian Coukis himself, it launched on cdgngj11's old YouTube channel on December 2014. The series is focused on the host Brian dancing to various songs, including theme songs from shows such as Jimmy Neutron, Fireman Sam etc. !n late 2015, the series had a short-lived comeback with the episode featuring "Have Yourself A Happy Little Pule" which can be seen on Dailymotion. In January 2016, the series made a second revival featuring the episode "It's Cool as Can Be" which had some pretty bad ratings on YouTube. The series came back on Brian Coukis the 90's Kid's channel on June 6, 2017. Each episode has it's own nickname, for example when Brian dances to a song like "Ain't Too Proud to Beg", he calls it "Let's Dance Because It is Aint To Proud to Beg". Episodes Season 1 (December 18 - December 21, 2014) This is the first season (YouTube) of Brian Dances, it consists of 9 episodes #Signed Sealed Delivered by Brian #Let's Dance Because It Is Ain't to Proud To Beg #Brian Dances to Heard It Through the Grapevine #The Egyptian Party #You're My Valentine #Brian Performs to Maestro A.Z. Mouse #Let's Save the Day #Windows XP Dance #I Wannabe Pre-Season 2 (November 16, 2015) This is the pre-second season of Brian Dances, which aired on Dailymotion. This season only has one episode. # Have Yourself A Happy Little Pule Season 2 (June 6, 2017 - present) This is the second season of Brian Dances, which takes place on YouTube again. It is an ongoing season and consists of 26 episodes so far. # Who Do Ya Call? The Shirt Tales! # Rockin' Round the Galaxy! # Open Up Your Heart and Let's Dance # Gleep Glorp Dance by Brian # The Gleep Glorp Dance (Facebook Version) # Brian's Pinwheel Dance # Dancing in the Dream Zone (Even though it's not midnight yet) # The Foofur Dance # The Angry Beavers End Credits Dance (3rd Installment) # Run Like the Wind # But Don't Take Me Away from Dancing # It's Brian Coukis! # Everybody Wants to Be A Cave Kid # 3-2-1 Contact featuring Brian # Dance Along with the Snorks (nickname) # Brian the Dancer # Beverly Hill Brian # Brian and the Pussycats # Doing the Bedrock Rock # The Mad Scientist Dance # Good Times Are Happening # Brian Dances to the Kissyfur Theme Song # Denver the Dance Dinosaur # The Dancing Styling to Yo, Yogi # Surf Surfin' in Space # The California Raisin Dance Mashup Series On January 19, 2018, Brian made a spin-off to the dancing series where he uses dance moves from other songs he danced to and put them in one dance. So far, he made one mashup where he danced to "Maestro A.Z. Mouse" from Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps with dances moves from Dancing in the Dream Zone (Even though it's not midnight yet), The Angry Beavers Ending Credits Dance, and 3-2-1 Contact featuring Brian. It's unknown if Brian is going to do more mashups anytime soon. Background The series takes place in Brian's room with things such as the left side of the drawer (where his dad keeps his clothes), a red rotary phone, an old adjustable couch, and even a John Fitzgerald Kennedy picture. In later episodes, more stuff was added to Brian's room such as Appearance of Brian Trivia * As of June 2017, the episode "Do the Ending of Angry Beavers" is the first episode prior to "Who Do Ya Call? The Shirt Tales" to be launched on Brian Coukis the 90's Kid's channel and is the second episode on cdgngj11's Dailymotion account. * "It's Cool As Can Be" had poor ratings, which were 6 dislikes and a negative comment. Probably due to the terrible video quality and the screaming at the end * "It's Cool As Can Be" is the only episode to feature screaming at the end and Brian completely drowns out the first half of the audience cheering. * Some episodes of this series have Brian appear to be dancing more close-up. * On the episode "Let's Dance Because It Is Ain't Too Proud to Beg", Brian accidentally knocks over a picture of John Fitzgerald Kennedy while performing a dance move, and he is also interrupted by Yiayia's phone calls. This is the only episode where those mishaps ever happened. * "Rockin Round the Galaxy" and "Open Up Your Heart and Let's Dance", have plush dolls behind Brian, who introduces them to the audience. * Some episodes such as "The Foofur Dance" take place somewhere else besides Brian's attic, like Brian's room at Yiayia's house. * The Gleep Glorp Dance was originally choreographed by Talking Rosie O' Donnell (one of Brian's plush toys), until Brian did his version. * "Who Do Ya Call? The Shirt Tales" is the only episode to feature props. It's also the only episode in the series, along with "Rockin Round the Galaxy" to feature Brian saying "Woo!" at the end. * In "Brian Dances to Heard It Through the Grapevine", Brian was dancing to the original version of "Heard It Through the Grapevine" by Marvin Gaye and not a California Raisins cover, despite the fact that Brian mentioned it was a California Raisins song. ** Also, the last part of the song was interrupted. It's currently unknown why it stopped, probably due to copyright issues. The John Kennedy picture is also not seen throughout the entire episode. This was because Brian knocked it down in the previous episode. * 'But Don't Take Me Away from Dancing" was going to be the season finale for Season 4, but instead Brian thought of doing a dance to the ending credits song for "It's Punky Brewster", which is nicknamed as "It's Brian Coukis!" Whether or not the 4th season will end is currently unknown. Gallery Category:Web series